


36 Questions To Fall In Love

by jiyawrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, brief mention of other NCT members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyawrites/pseuds/jiyawrites
Summary: Jaemin found an article titled "36 questions to fall in love" in a magazine, so he thought of texting his best friend Hyuck to tell him about it, only to missend it to a wrong number.





	1. Set 1

"Jaemin, we're decorating my house and not Barbie's dreamhouse!" His sister complains.

"But pink is cute!" He argues.

"Too much pink is not!"

He could only frown.

It was a Thursday. And Jaemin's sister decided to come over to ask him for help (read: to pester him) in choosing the best interior design, the moment he got home. She just got married a few weeks back and was beyond ecstatic to find out that her husband’s so called after-wedding surprise was indeed a two-storeyed minimalist beach house. It had been her lifelong dream.

His sister suddenly excused herself when she got a phone call from her husband leaving Jaemin by himself, scanning through the magazines in front of him. With his chin resting on his palm and elbow on the table, he heaved out a heavy sigh.

_This is so boring. Why are married people so obsessed with boring stuff like this, anyway?_ He thought to himself.

As he was turning the pages, something suddenly caught his eye.

**_36 questions to fall in love_ **. The big bold italicized letters read.

"Huh. Interesting." He straightened up from his slouched position on the couch.

**_36 questions is all it takes to make you fall in love with someone, and them, with you._** The article says.

But as much as he actually wanted to read the whole thing, he suddenly heard footsteps approaching, signaling his sister’s return. So instead, he ended up ripping the pages off, folded it, and hid it inside the pocket of his jeans.

"Got anything?" She asked when she finally sat down beside him.

"You know what? I think hiring an interior designer would be better, noona."

\--

With his sister eventually leaving some time around dinner after hours of convincing her to just hire an interior designer, he finally took out the pages he tore off from the magazine & smoothened it out.

"Now let's see what we got here."

There were three pages in total. He continued reading through everything else there is in the article— parts he wasn’t able to catch on earlier when his sister was still there (to avoid her teasing), except the questions.

Okay maybe just a question. . . or two? But definitely not all of it. ‘Cause that would ruin the fun, wouldn’t it?

"I need to tell hyuck about this."

Standing up from the floor, he moved to his bed as he plopped down, belly first, taking his phone under the pillow.

"Ughhh." He grunts as he remembered something. "Right, my phone's new."

He sat up to open the drawer of his bedside table and took out a little notebook, flipping it open.

Inside it is a list of scribbled phone numbers arranged alphabetically. Almost like a phone directory, only that sounds too vintage.

"D. . . D. . . D. . . Oh here!" He exclaimed.

Taking a purple highlighter from his basket of assorted pens, he highlighted Donghyuck's phone number so he won't miss it.

". . . . . 851." He recited, typing in the number in his phone under the contact name 'dongsookie'. "There!"

Too exhilarated, he immediately composed a message to his friend.

**Fr: you**

> _dongsookie! guess what? I just saw something REALLY interesting a while ago_

> _wait for it. . . . ._

> _an article about how to make someone fall in love with you! and it only takes 36 questions to do so!_

> _crazy, right? *rofl emoji*_

He didn't have to wait that long for a reply since his phone immediately lit up after a few seconds. Odd, he finds it.

_Hyuck never replied fast?_ He wondered.

Unlocking his phone, he read the message.

**fr: dongsookie**

> _you must have sent it to the wrong number. my name's nowhere close to dongsookie, sorry_

Jaemin’s forehead creased in confusion.

_What? I’m pretty sure I entered the right number… right?_

Taking out his little notebook once again, this time, he carefully read through the number repeatedly and realized he really did get it wrong. Donghyuck’s number actually ends in 857… not 851. Bad penmanship, it happens.

_Shit._ He cursed under his breath before getting the courage to compose a reply.

**fr: you**

> _oh my god I'm sorry!_

_ > I thought I texted my friend! _

> _your numbers are almost the same tho and I kinda have my bad eyesight to blame as well so_

> _sorry for the inconvenience_

He was about to delete the thread when, to his surprise, he got another message.

**fr: dongsookie**

> _oh that’s fine_

> _I could relate with the bad eyesight thing_

> _sooo anyway... can I still ask about the 36 questions? ‘cause I'm suddenly quite curious_

He stared at the message, bemused. "Um. . . what?"

And before he could even recover, he received another one.

**fr: dongsookie**

> _sorry if that weirded you out_

> _you can just not answer_

It sure was weird. Not to mention, too out of the blue. But then, something's telling Jaemin at the back of his mind that he should respond back.

_I mean, a few exchanges of text messages with a stranger won't hurt, right?_

He changed the contact number to 'stranger' instead, before replying. Well, it would be real weird seeing his best friend's name appear on his phone a couple more times when in fact, it's actually a different person he's talking to.

**fr: you**

> _no it's okay I don't mind!_

> _I've got nothing better to do anyway_

**fr: stranger**

> _huh_

> _another relatable thing_

And for some reason, that made him smile.

_Who knows? Maybe I’d actually get a new friend out of this._

**fr: you**

> _why would you like to know btw?_

> _gonna use it to your crush? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Wow, Jaemin. That’s very… highschool of you._

**fr: stranger**

> _hmm_

> _I could_

> _although I'd say the word crush is too shallow to describe it but yeah you could call it that_

**fr: you**

> that's cute

**fr: stranger**

> _hbu?_

> _what are you gonna use that for?_

> _also your crush? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

**fr: you**

> _..._

> _did you just mimicked me?_

**fr: stranger**

> _idk, did I?_

**fr: you**

> _wow_

> _getting pretty comfortable I see_

**fr: stranger**

> _well_

> _you make me feel comfortable_

And he coughed off the heat that’s slowly starting to creep up his face.

**fr: you**

> _yeah sure_

> _ANYWAY_

> _here's what I got about those 36 questions_

> _[ you sent attachments ]_

**fr: stranger**

> _that IS pretty interesting_

**Fr: you**

> _right???_

Jaemin didn't know why but then he typed out…

**fr: you**

> _hey, what do you say about trying it out?_

Realizing just how dumb and weird his proposal sounds, he was about to delete it when he accidentally hit send instead.

Panic arises that got his face drained of blood when he saw the message got delivered.

Then suddenly his phone lit up.

**fr: stranger**

> _why not?_

> _but heads up_

> _you might end up really falling for me_

> _I'm quite the charmer_

Jaemin scoffed. "What an arrogant." He smiled, absentmindedly.

**fr: you**

> _oh really?_

> _watch me miss that bs then_

**fr: stranger**

> _hahaha_

> _just don't tell me I didn't warn you, okay?_

**fr: you**

> _whatever_

> _let's get this over and done with_

**fr: stranger**

> _hold on!_

> _aren't you gonna introduce yourself first?_

**fr: you**

> what? only me?

**fr: stranger**

> _oh uh I mean aren't we gonna introduce ourselves first?_

**fr: you**

> _hmmm_

> _okay_

> _well you can just call me nana and I'm 21_

> _hbu?_

**fr: stranger**

> _cute_

> _I'm jen_

> and 22

**fr: you**

> _oh_

> _you have the same name as someone I know_

**fr: stranger**

> _really?_

> _who?_

**fr: you**

> _my dog_

**fr: stranger**

> _hmm they must be real cute then_

**fr: you**

> _just like the owner_

**fr: stranger**

> _of course you are_

**fr: you**

> _nsjfhdjs OK_

> _now can we just proceed to the questions???_

> _please?_

**fr: stranger**

> _fire away then_

Jaemin took a deep breath before proceeding to type. "Okay. . . here goes nothing."

**fr: you**

> _I'm just gonna immediately proceed to asking ok_

> _starting off from set 1 question 1_

> _now hush and settle down_

> _uhh given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?_

**fr: stranger**

> _wow for a start up question that's tough_

> _by 'anyone' does that mean even animals? dead people?_

**fr: you**

> _dead people aren’t even in this world anymore!!_

**fr: stranger**

> _well their physical bodies are still in this world_

**fr: you**

> _you won’t really let that go, would you?_

**fr: stranger**

> _haha I'm kidding_

> _I'll answer it_

> _I'd say my cats_

**fr: you**

> _your cats? really? dinner with your cats?_

> _that's the best you can think of?_

**fr: stranger**

> _well my cats ARE the best_

> _and I feel comfortable around them the most_

> _hey! you haven't even met them so don’t judge_

**fr: you**

> _suuure. . ._

> _my turn!_

> _I'd like to have a dinner date with lee jongsuk💘_

**fr: stranger**

> _it only said 'dinner'_

> _not a date_

**fr: you**

> _a boy can dream_

**fr: stranger**

> _nope_

> _invalid answer_

> _you're not supposed to date anyone_

**fr: you**

> _how dare you reject my answer_

> _I’m sticking with it so you stick with yours!_

> _I’m proceeding! 😤😤😤_

**_[Q2: Would you like to be famous? In what way?]_ **

**fr: stranger**

> _if I wanted to be famous, I would have already been a long time ago_

**fr: you**

> _*cough* cocky *cough*_

> _how would I even know if you're really famous or not irl when idek you_

**fr: stranger**

> _doesn't my answer already makes it obvious that I'm not?_

**fr: you**

> _yeah..._

_> but I was thinking your arrogance would pass for a famous person_

> _ok me!!_

> _err tbh I never really wished to be famous 'cause being a public figure sucks and I hate having my private space trespassed_

**fr: stranger**

> _same_

> _I'll only allow you to trespass my private space if you're my cat_

**fr: you**

> _I now have a new aspiration in life_

**fr: stranger**

> _and that is?_

**to: stranger**

> _to find someone who'll treasure me as much as you treasure your cats_

> _ugh the dream_

**fr: stranger**

> _hmm_

> _consider that done then_

**fr: you**

> _what???_

**fr: stranger**

> _nothing :)_

> _what's next?_

**_[Q3: Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you're going to say? Why?]_ **

**fr: stranger**

> _huh talk about my life_

**fr: you**

> _you rehearse before a call?!??!?_

**fr: stranger**

> _uh yeah?_

> _I mean I can’t afford to humiliate myself by saying the wrong things_

> _I've got a name to maintain_

**fr: you**

> _and you said you’re not famous_

**fr: stranger**

> _that’s ‘cause I’m not..._

> _that much_

**fr: you**

> _nvm anyway_

> _YES! a big fat YES!_

_ > I could definitely relate on so many levels _

> _'cause I feel like if I don't rehearse it first I'll legit end up a stuttering mess_

> _which is_ _A NIGHTMARE_

> _well except if it's a friend or a family member who I'm calling then I’d just wing it_

**fr: stranger**

> _finally_

> _someone who understands_

**fr: you**

> _we're on the same page brodie, dw_

**fr: stranger**

> _did you just bro-zoned me?_

**fr: you**

> _moving on!!_

**_[Q4: What would constitute a perfect day for you?]_ **

**fr: stranger**

> _perfect day huh_

> _isn't that a bit surreal?_

**fr: you**

> _just answer the damn thing_

**fr: stranger**

> _well_

> _laying in bed all day without the need to worry about work stuff seems nice_

**fr: you**

> _I can never with your peculiar answers_

**fr: stranger**

> _what? it's my lifelong dream_

**fr: you**

> _have you really been working for THAT long?_

**Fr: stranger**

> _maybe maybe_

**fr: you**

> _okay I'll leave you to that_

> _hmm a perfect day for me would consist of: (here's my top 4)_

  * _me finally being productive_
  * _going to various places_
  * _my train of thoughts not getting cut off_
  * _visiting a dog pound (god I'd love that)_



> _the list could go on_

**fr: stranger**

> _why didn't you just make it at least top 5 so it's exact?_

**fr: you**

> _shhh_

> _4 is my fave number_

**fr: stranger**

> _why?_

**fr: you**

> _'cause... it's my crush's birth month 👉👈_

**fr: stranger**

> _oooh_

> _mine too_

**_[Q5: When did you last sing to yourself? to someone else?]_ **

**fr: stranger**

> _I don't really sing_

**fr: you**

> _can you get even more boring?_

**fr: stranger**

> _why? you like singers?_

**fr: you**

> _I like a few_

**fr: stranger**

> _oh_

> _I don't sing but I play_

**fr: you**

> _INSTRUMENTS???_

**fr: stranger**

> _no, with feelings_

> _ofc genius_

> _instruments_

**fr: you**

> _hmp show off_

> _what do you even play?_

**fr: stranger**

> _guitar and little bit of piano_

**fr: you**

> _wow. . ._

> _you know,_ _I actually wanted to learn those before tho_

> _but I'm too lazy so maybe I'll just get myself a cute musician bf to play for me instead_

**fr: stranger**

> _you and your wishes_

**fr: you**

> _a boy can dream (2)_

**fr: stranger**

> _so how bout you?_

**fr: you**

> _I did sing just_ _this morning_

> _and I'm not really that good with singing but I do sing a lot when I'm alone_

> _and nope never sang for anyone EVER_

> _not planning to either_

**fr: stranger**

> _even if your crush asks you to?_

**fr: you**

> _yeah_

> _even more if he did actually_

> _cause I might just scare him off_

**fr: stranger**

> _LOL 🤣_

**_[Q6: If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?]_ **

**fr: stranger**

> _that's a no-brainer_

> _ofc I'll choose retaining the mind of a 30-year-old_

> _I mean_

> _'cause the latter's insane_

> _I'll have a body of a hunk but with the face of my grandpa???_

**to: stranger**

> _HAHAHAHAHAHA_

> _damn that could've been funnier if only I know what you look like_

**fr: stranger**

> _you might faint once you find out_

**fr: you**

> _except I don't wanna_

**fr: stranger**

> _mean!_

**fr: you**

> _but I agree tho_

> _definitely the mind of a 30-year-old over it's body_

**_[Q7: Do you have a secret hunch about how you'll die?]_ **

**fr: stranger**

> _weird but I've actually always felt like a heart attack would be my cause of death_

**fr: you**

> _. . . are you secretly a 70-year-old man?_

**fr: stranger**

> _even young adults die from heart attacks too, you know_

**fr: you**

> _OH MY GOD_

> _so_ _you have a heart disease???_

**fr: stranger**

> _no, silly_

> _it's just the fatigue_

> _it could trigger a heart attack too_

**fr: you**

> _oh. . ._

> _then just stop overworking yourself_

**fr: stranger**

> _easier said than done when_ _it's basically already a part of my life_

**fr: you**

> _but that's bad_

**fr: stranger**

> _you're concerned about me_

> _that's cute_

**fr: you**

> _I-I'm not!_

> _I'm just thinking about your family like how would they feel and such if ever_

**fr: stranger**

> _that's fine_

> _I live alone, they're far away_

**fr: you**

> _same_

> _but still!_

**fr: stranger**

> _ok_ _your turn_

**fr: you**

> _I actually don't_

> _I don't wanna die yet so it never really crossed my mind_

**fr: stranger**

> _good for you_

**fr: you**

> _why? do you wish to die already?!_

**fr: stranger**

> _on most days_

> _but not today_

**fr: you**

> _not that I want you to die already but I'm just curious_

> _why?_

> _something good happened?_

**fr: stranger**

> _maybe_

**_[Q8: Name 3 things you and your partner appear to have in common.]_ **

**fr: stranger**

> _rehearsing before a call_

**fr: you**

> _lives alone_

> _ok but that's only 2_

**fr: stranger**

> _oh wait I found another one!_

> _don't wanna be famous_

**fr: you**

> _nice_

> _we're definitely nailing this!_

**fr: stranger**

> _ikr?_

**_[Q9: For what in your life do you feel most grateful?]_ **

**fr: you**

> _for my family! my dog! my dongsookie! my profession!_

> _for basically everything I must admit_

**fr: stranger**

> _for surviving_

**fr: you**

> _why did your answers suddenly got all dark and sad?_

**fr: stranger**

> _for surviving 😊😊😊_

> _am I happy enough now???_

**fr: you**

> _I hate you_

**_[Q10: If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?]_ **

**fr: stranger**

> _Idk I can't even remember how was I raised_

> _oh right I was raised to be independent_

> _I guess I won't be changing anything then_

**fr: you**

> _ugh I wish I was too 'cause I'm a really dependent one_

> _a little_

> _but still, I wouldn’t change anything 'cause I love how I was raised 🤗_

**fr: stranger**

> _you love everything_

On the other line, He sighs. "Please love me too."

**_[Q11: Take four minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible.]_ **

**fr: stranger**

> _you go first_

**fr: you**

> _why me???_

**fr: stranger**

> _'cause I've been answering first all this time_

**fr: you**

> _hey I did answer first too!_

**fr: stranger**

> _yeah like once_

> _come on, I still have to think about what to say_

**fr: you**

> _and I don't???_

**fr: stranger**

> _let's be real_

> _you pretty much have a more interesting life between the two of us_

**fr: you**

> _I'd take that as a good thing_

> _so_ _ok I'll start!!_

> _umm so... story of my life_

> _searching for the right but it keeps avoiding me_

> _sorrow in my soul, 'cause it seems that wrong, really loves my company_

**fr: stranger**

> _. . . . ._

> _I can't believe you really just sent me the lyrics of unfaithful_

> _and I can't believe I sang it_

**fr: you**

> _nsjkdjfhfjd I'M SORRY I GOT PRESSURED_

**fr: stranger**

> _unbelievable_

**Fr: you**

> _ok I swear for real now_

> _uhh_

> _I am the youngest among my family._

> _I_ _have an older sister who's already married, an adorable dog who's a samoyed btw and as to what I've said earlier his name is jen_

> _I also have a best friend named hyuck! dongsookie's just his nickname_

> _I am a writer/editor by profession_

> _can you believe that? I'm actually employed_

> _I've always wanted to be a writer since middle school 'cause there was this one book that I read before in which I legit fell in love with! it was sooo sooo good_

> _so right when I finished it, I decided to make an after story. a fanfic, like one would call it._

> _and then another... then another..._

> _that’s basically how it started_

> _just ugh I love writing and reading so much it allows me to live numerous lives possible_

> _oh! also, I live in the same condo as tloml_

> _in the same floor even!_

> _but he doesn't even know who I am so 🤷‍♂️_

> _aaand I probably already exceeded the 4 minute requirement sorry hehe_

**fr: stranger**

> _you actually did_

> _but that's fine_

> _I enjoyed reading your life story_

> _and in speaking of story, now i badly want to read one of yours_

**fr: you**

> _NOOO_

> _that would be too embarrassing!!_

**fr: stranger**

> _why?_

**fr: you**

> _because..._

> _I don’t even know you!_

> _and hey! quit stalling!_

> _it should be your turn now you've already bought enough time to think_

> _more than enough even hmp_

**fr: stranger**

> _for a moment I thought I was getting away_

> _kidding haha_

> _ok here goes mine_

> _well… I'm also the youngest in my family next to my brother who loves running away from responsibilities_

> _I started living by myself back when I was still in college. I'm not really just by myself tho cause I have my cats. 3 cats to be specific._

> _I have friends too. 3 friends to be exact. I met them when I started working._

> _my job? I'm currently an interim CEO_

> _but unlike you, it wasn't my dream to be in the corporate world. I just (kinda) don't have a choice_

> _uh I actually love astronomy_

> _here in my room, I have a telescope wherein every time I'm stressed out I just take a look from it and it eases me off. kinda like it's my therapy_

> _was that enough? have 4 minutes passed?_

**fr: you**

> _ugh too bad it has. I wanted to know more_

_ > & here you said my life is more interesting than yours _

**fr: stranger**

> _it is_

> _I swear mine isn't even anywhere near the word interesting_

**fr: you**

> _are you kidding me?!_

> _you're a ceo for fuck's sake!_

> _and you have a freaking telescope in your room! I could only imagine how expensive that thing is!_

> _my social status definitely screams loser next to yours_

**fr: stranger**

> _I said I'm ONLY an interim ceo. a temporary. I wouldn't want to inherit the company for real tho anyway_

 _> _ _and don't be ridiculous_

> _yours is better cause at least you're doing something you really love_

> _stop weighing things just based on their social standing or cost_

**fr: you**

> _I still find you real cool tho_

> _the age of 22 is still pretty young and yet here you are portraying such heavy role_

**fr: stranger**

> _heavily boring, yeah_

**fr: you**

> _hush now!_

> _we're nearing the end of the first set_

**_[Q12: If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?]_ **

**fr: you**

> _productivity! definitely productivity 'cause it's what I need the most in my life right now_

**fr: stranger**

> _wait is this the last question already?_

**fr: you**

> _only for the first set_

> _there's still like 24 more_

**fr: stranger**

> _oh okay_

> _hmm_

> _I'd want teleportation_

**fr: you**

> _it said 1 quality or ability_

> _not super power_

**fr: stranger**

> _except teleportation IS an ability_

> _it's the ability to go from one place to another_

**fr: you**

> _damn you_

**fr: stranger**

> _😉_

> _oh shit I didn't notice the time_

> _it's already 1 in the morning_

> _I have to go to work by 7_

**fr: you**

> _OH MY GOD I DO TOO NDJXJKSJ_

> _RENJUN'S GONNA KILL ME IF I'M LATE_

**fr: stranger**

> _who's renjun?_

**fr: you**

> _my boss_

**fr: stranger**

> _oh_

**fr: you**

> _looks like we have to cut our conversation short_

> _we both have work tomorrow and yet we stayed up late_

> _so much for being responsible adults_

**fr: stranger**

> _is it safe to say that I don't regret doing so?_

> _I mean_

> _it was kinda fun tho_

**fr: you**

> _oh uh_

> _yeah same_

**fr: stranger**

> _but I guess this is where we part_

Jaemin frowned upon reading the message. For some reason, he didn’t want it to end just yet.

As he was composing a reply, another message came.

**fr: stranger**

> _for now_

> _like you said, there's still 24 more questions right?_

**fr: you**

> _YES_

> _I mean_

> _yes_

> _my finger got stuck at the caps lock lol_

**fr: stranger**

> _so..._

> _I'll talk to you later?_

**fr: you**

> _yeah sure_

> _same, I guess_

**fr: stranger**

> _ok_

> _goodnight nana_

> _it was nice talking to you :)_

**fr: you**

> _you too!_

> _goodnight jen :)_

After locking his phone and putting it down on the bedside table, he pulled the comforter to cover up his whole body from the cold.

And with a smile on his face, he closed his eyes, fatigue finally kicking in and lulling him to sleep.

It was indeed a good night.


	2. Set 2

The sound of a blaring alarm coming from his phone jolts him awake from slumber. 

Rubbing his eyes with one hand while slowly blinking to let it adjust from the sudden brightness that welcomed him as he opened his eyes, he took his phone to dismiss the alarm with the other.

5 AM, the mocking displayed time on his lock screen reads.

Groaning due to his pounding head and eyelids that are barely keeping themselves open, he groggily drags himself out of the bed to grab his towel and proceeds to the bathroom to start with another one of his mundane of a routinary day. 

_So much for staying up late and getting barely four hours of sleep._ He thinks.

All dressed up and ready to go, he grabs for his bag and keys while biting onto a reheated cinnamon pretzel that his sister brought yesterday when she dropped by. And once he was out of his unit, he fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans to browse through a couple of messages he got overnight — if there ever are any, then he stops on a message from an unknown number.

**fr: xxxx-xxx-xxxx**

> _nana I'm picking u up later_

> _let's have lunch together ok???_

His forehead creased for a second after reading it until eventually, it hit him.

_Oh... now, this must be Hyuck._

He sent a reply before setting the contact name to ' _dongsookie fr_ ', And just as he was about to pocket his phone back, his phone buzzed.

**fr: stranger**

> _good morning nana_

> _best of luck at work today!_

> _hope you didn't oversleep_

A smile crept across his face upon seeing the message. He wasn't really expecting to get one from him this morning since... well, there isn't really any reason for Jen to be messaging him at all especially when it's not about the little game they are currently doing, and yet here he is, doing so.

**fr: you**

> _good morning too jen!!_

> _I'd want to say the same to you but I'm not real sure if you'll still need it_

**fr: stranger**

> _well I do_

> _wish me luck too :(_

> _come on_

**fr: you**

> _okay fine!_

> _but just so you'll stop whining like a baby though_

> _good luck at work today jen!! here's to successful investments, more deals to close and... idk I'm out of business terms HAHA_

> _but you get me so :P_

**fr: stranger**

> _cute_

> _well I could be a baby_

**fr: you**

> _yeah you are_

> _a big baby LOL_

**fr: stranger**

> _how about..._

> _your baby?_

> _sounds actually nicer don't you think?_

Jaemin choked on the piece of pretzel he's currently chewing upon seeing the message that he started coughing in fits as he entered the elevator. And then while he was using his free hand to thump his chest to get it out, someone suddenly spoke behind him.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked in concern.

He must have been looking so helpless as if dying already that the person decided to inch closer and ask him. As he turned his head a little to meet the concerned eyes of the stranger so he could respond, he almost spat out the pretzel on them upon realizing who it was.

_IT'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!_

Standing there, stunned, he couldn't help but to gawk at how agonizingly beautiful his neighbor is, especially up close like this. He would have spent the whole elevator ride staring at him, if it weren't for his chuckles and those eyes turning into crescents. That snapped him out of daze.

_Fuck. I zoned out._

He tried to compose himself as he stood up properly, unintentionally shaking off his neighbor's hand on his shoulder along the process, and cleared his throat. But before his mouth could even emit any more sound, the other already beat him to it.

"Here." He said, handing him a water bottle. When Jaemin only gave him a confused look, he quickly added, "You were choking a while ago. You should at least drink something to flush it out."

Jaemin remained hesitant, only alternating his gaze from his neighbor back to the water bottle.

Chuckling once again, He pushed the bottle into Jaemin's hands. "Trust me, it's just water." He reassured.

"I wasn't thinking of anything else." Jaemin whispered, pouting a little while struggling in opening the lid. 

He was surprised when his neighbor all of a sudden took the bottle from him to open it and hand it over once again with a small smile, like he didn't just do the most gentlemanly thing ever and warmed Jaemin's heart from his action. Jaemin could only bow and mutter a small _thanks_ after taking it back and drinking from it whilst trying so hard to hide his flustered face.

_That's enough embarrassment for today, Na Jaemin, okay?_

The elevator door opened for the nth time and quite a number of people got in, resulting to them getting squished together. None of them spoke again after that but he can feel the other's frequent glances on him. Or maybe he's just imaging things.

But still, he grew more conscious.

_Why is he glancing at me? Oh my god, do I really look like a mess right now? Is there something on my face? Wait— do I smell bad?!_

As he was currently having a mental breakdown, his phone buzzed.

**fr: stranger**

> _hey, I was just kidding_

> _don't leave me on read_

He panicked.

_I forgot about Jen!_

**fr: you**

> _sorry! I just got in the elevator!_

> _i feel so sick so i forgot to reply_

**fr: stranger**

> _oh,_ _motion sickness?_

**fr: you**

> _nope_

> _It's too cramped_

> _I'm claustrophobic_

"Hey." 

Jaemin shivered. He figured they must be really that close for him to even feel the other's breath that tickled his ear. Afraid to turn around and confirm this, he only hummed in response.

"You okay there? You're... I don't know, you look pale." 

"Oh... um... I-I'm okay. I-I guess..." He looked down at his hands that had been turning white from how much he's gripping on it.

The other noticed this as he followed Jaemin's gaze. "Are you sure?" He can't help but ask again. "I— is it me? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Taken aback by his neighbor's sudden presumption, he was quick to turn around and deny it. "No!" He exclaimed. Immediately regretting it after seeing just how little the distance is between them. He cleared his throat. "I— sorry. I'm just... I'm just claustrophobic that—that's all." His eyes fell back down at his hands.

"Oh."

Then it was quiet again. 

Another stop and there were a few more people who came in, causing his panic attack to get worse. He couldn't breath properly anymore, his hands are starting to get clammy, and cold sweats are forming on his forehead. He glanced at the floor number and saw that there's four more floors before they'll reach ground. He closed his eyes, hoping they'd get there as soon as possible.

Suddenly, he felt warmth enveloped his hand, making him look up at the side. His neighbor was looking back at him with a soft smile. 

"Is this okay?" He asked. Jaemin just nodded slowly, still in the midst of panic. He gave Jaemin's hand a slight squeeze before intertwining their fingers. "Breathe with me, okay?" Another nod. 

All throughout the ride, he just kept on whispering a couple of _Inhales_ & _Exhales_ to Jaemin while rubing the back of his hand with his thumb. It seemed to work, seeing how the boy eventually loosened his tight grip on his hand and color starts coming back to his face.

Upon reaching the ground floor, people started rushing out, clearing out the elevator. 

Jaemin let go of his neighbor's hand as if burnt by it. "T-Thank you." He croaked out, voice still adjusting. He didn't wait for the other's response anymore and immediately stepped outside, picking up his pace.

"Wait!" He called out, but Jaemin was already too far to hear him. He could only sigh before biting his lower lip to suppress an emerging grin. 

"So adorable."

\--

"Wow, who would have thought that your poor eyesight and my scrawny hand writing would get you a man?" Donghyuck mused as he sips on his drink.

True to his words, Donghyuck did pick Jaemin up during his break time so they could have lunch together. Their companies aren't really that far from each other so they usually do eat together almost everyday, if Mark doesn't pick his boyfriend up first.

Jaemin threw him a used tissue. "H-He's not! We're only talking, okay? Just—"

"Just testing the waters first?" He teased while removing the tissue that got caught up in his arm with a disgusted face.

"Shut up. It's not like that." 

Hyuck only shrugged.

"And besides, he likes someone else. And I do too."

"Who? Mr. Grey next door?"

"Stop calling him that!"

"He's literally in a suit everyday. What do you want me to call him then? MIB?"

Jaemin pouted. "He has a name."

Hyuck stopped midway taking another sip. "Oh, does he now?"

"I've told you before! I even named my dog after him, remember? Oh my god I can't believe you." He slumped back in his seat, poking his now cold fries.

Hyuck's forehead creased, trying to remember until realization hit him. "Oh, right! He snapped his fingers. "Uh... Jen, was it?"

Jaemin nodded as he took a bite on the sub-sandwich. "You know what? It's actually funny but... he has the same name as the stranger I'm texting too."

"Really?"

He hummed. "Yeah, when we did a little introduction of ourselves he told me I could just call him Jen as well."

"Weird. That name ain't even a common one."

"I know, right?"

They continued to talk about it all throughout their lunch. Jaemin also mentioned how he and Jen rode the same elevator that morning and the little stunt Jeno just pulled when he started having a panic attack.

Hyuck whistled in amusement. "Looks like you've got a chance with Mr. Grey, after all." He teased.

Jaemin flushed upon the thought before retorting. "I-I told you, it's Jen!"

"Both works." Hyuck shrugged and popped a fry into his mouth.

"And he's—he's just really nice. That's all."

That made his best friend roll his eyes at him. "Oh, C'mon. Even I—a very nice person—wouldn't do that to someone I barely know. Like... okay, sure, I'll comfort them and such. But there's no way I'll do any physical contact with them like _that_ , Anastasia. Just—" He shook his head. "No."

"Are you even sure you're really nice?"

"Hey!" It was Hyuck's turn to throw him a used tissue this time.

"Gross!" Jaemin complains but only gets ignored.

"All I'm saying is—maybe, just maybe, you just gotta make a little more push, put in a little more effort for this little crush of you to actually turn into something else. Something better than what you're just settling for."

"I don't know..."

"And you never will if you don't take a chance."

\--

Jaemin immediately plopped down on the couch when he arrived at his unit, exhausted and all from work. He can already feel the slumber creeping up on him so he abruptly stood up and took a shower to get ready for bed.

As he dressed himself up with matching pyjamas after taking a bath and doing his skincare routine, he grabbed his phone to check for emails and a few messages from whoever.

_**[new messages]** _

**fr: dongsookie fr**

> _jaeminie you're coming with me tom night, okay?_

**fr: you**

> _what's with tom night?_

**fr: dongsookie fr**

> _thank god finally you've replied!_

> _I've been waiting forever ugh_

> _anyway, it's mark's birthday omg how can you forget?!_

**fr: you**

> _well maybe because he's your bf, not mine that's why???_

> _but yeah sure I'll be there_

> _just tell me when & where_

**fr: dongsookie fr**

> _dw I can always set you up with someone_

> _perhaps tom night?_

> there'll be a lot of cute guys there anyway

**fr: you**

> _hard pass_

> _I don't trust your taste in men_

**fr: dongsookie fr**

> _excuse me? I literally got myself a mark???_

**fr: you**

> _your taste in men for me_

> _you didn't let me finish_

**fr: dongsookie fr**

> _I'm in all aspects offended_

> _I'm holding this against you_

> _BUT ANYWAY_

> _you better be ready tom by 9PM cause I'm picking you up_

> _I know, I'm such a good friend and yet you disrespect me_

**fr: you**

> _oof don't feed your ego too much_

> _it's a disease_

> _at least tell me where it's gonna be held so I'd know what to wear_

**fr: dongsookie fr**

> _highstreet club_

**fr: you**

> _that fucking high end one that's only for goddamn rich people?!??_

**fr: dongsookie fr**

> _well mark IS rich so_

**fr: you**

> _right... almost forgot_

> _hey be honest with me_

> _are you sure he's really your bf and not your sugar dad?_

**fr: dongsookie fr**

> _I mean_

> _he could be both 👀_

**fr: you**

> _TMI!!!!!_

Their exchange of messages eventually ended when mark suddenly called hyuck.

His sleepiness have already worn off too so he stood up and proceeded to the living room instead to turn the tv on and switched it to a random channel. Unlocking his phone again, he opened the other unread message he has.

**fr: stranger**

> _sorry for replying late_

> _kinda got bombarded with paper works earlier_

> _hope you got off earlier than I did?_

**fr: you**

> _nah it's fine_

> _and yeah, I did got off earlier than you_

> _damn_

> _business people and their shits_

> _sheets*_

**fr: stranger**

> _what's the difference?_

> _so how bout you? how was your day?_

**fr: you**

> _eh same old_

> _the only thing apart from ordinary that happened today is that hyuck took me out for lunch_

**fr: stranger**

> _what are the odds_

> _a friend of mine took us out for lunch too_

> _only, it turned out to be a pre-birthday celebration_

**to: stranger**

> _wow_

> _rich people must have no idea on where to spend their money anymore that they celebrate birthdays more than once_

**fr: stranger**

> _right???_

After a couple more of this and that, they eventually decided to pick up where they left at last night.

**fr: stranger**

> _what number are we on now again?_

**fr: you**

> _13!_

> _still have like 23 more to go_

**fr: stranger**

> _still a lot I see_

> _wow I feel like a highschool student all over again taking up an exam_

**fr: you**

> _you know you could just tell me if you don't want to continue with this anymore right???_

**fr: stranger**

> _except I want to_

> _now fire those questions away_

**fr: you**

> _that's the spirit_

_**[Q13: If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future, or anything else, what would you want to know?]** _

**fr: you**

> _ooh dibs on first answer!_

> _um, me..._

> _I want to know what my future holds_

**fr: stranger**

> _future huh_

> _pretty big_

> _what exactly about it would you like to know?_

**fr: you**

> _good question_

> _actually, if possible, I'd like to know everything there is_

> _but if we're talking about the specifics..._

_> Hold on I'll make a list_

**fr: stranger**

> _okay_

**fr: you**

_> dw I'll make it quick_

_> don't fall asleep on me!_

**fr: stranger**

> _cute_

> _also_

> _it's only 6 PM_

**fr: you**

> _hate to break it to you but_

> _people could fall asleep any time of the day, you know?_

**fr: stranger**

> _just get on with your list_

**fr: you**

> _okay :P_

_**[Five minutes.]** _

**fr: you**

> _hey hey hey_

> _still awake?_

**fr: stranger**

> _you were gone for only 5 minutes_

> _I don't fall asleep that fast_

> _I have insomnia_

**fr: you**

> _wow another fact about you_

> _anyway I'm done!_

**fr: stranger**

> _let me see_

**fr: you**

> _here!! **  
**_

  * _did I get to quit my job at my current company and successful start my own printing press?_
  * _was I able to finally travel around the world? (or at least around europe or just asia, It's still out of the country anyway)_
  * _how many dogs did I manage to adopt? (and maybe cats too 'cause they're adorable just as much)_
  * _did I get myself a boyfriend? is he nice? cute? handsome? hot? funny? does he really love me?_



**fr: stranger**

> _the last one definitely screams a lot of doubt_

> _I mean, why else would he even be your bf in the first place if he doesn't love you?_

**fr: you**

> _Idk_

> _for_ _benefits maybe?_

**fr: stranger**

> _. . . . ._

**fr: you**

> _what?_

> _oh_

> _OH_

> _NOT THAT KIND OF BENEFITS_

> _YOU_

**fr: stranger**

> _I didn't say anything..._

**fr: you**

> _but I_ _know what you're thinking!_

**fr: stranger**

> _or maybe it's you who's thinking about it???_

**fr: you**

> _I-I wasn't!_

**fr: stranger**

> _well if you say so_

**fr: you**

> _just_

> _just sHHHHH_

**fr: stranger**

_> okay okay haha_

_> btw it's my turn right?_

**fr: you**

_> yeah_

_> so you can stop being annoying now_

**fr: stranger**

_> you like it when I annoy you_

_> anyway_

_> I'd like to know my future too_

_> I mean, who doesn't?_

**fr: you**

_> copy cat hmp_

_> specify it too!_

**fr: stranger**

_> uh idk_

_> don't really have anything specific that I want to find out_

_> just plain curious_

**fr: you**

> _don't you ever idk... get tired of being boring?_

**fr: stranger**

> _well, hate to break it to you too_

> _but not all of us has a life as fun as yours to still look out for it, princess_

**fr: you**

> _oh how I wish it really is THAT fun_

_**[Q14: Is there something that you've dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven't you done it?]** _

**fr: stranger**

_> resign from my position in the company & just live off a normal life_

_> but it's not possible since my brother won't stop being childish enough to __neglect his responsibilities, leaving me behind to suffer_

**fr: you**

_> wow pretty tough_

_> I was supposed to just say "go to an amusement park since my mom had never allowed me to go to one like EVER because she's afraid of me getting lost since she sees me as the type to _ _go with anyone if they offer me a lollipop" but now I feel stupid_

**fr: stranger**

> _cute_

 _> but _ _I'd have to agree with your mom_

**fr: you**

_> okay I'm offended_

**fr: stranger**

_> hahaha_

_> but tbh same_

_> I’ve never been to an amusement park either_

**fr: you**

_> And here I thought you can’t get any more boring_

**fr: stranger**

> _hey you haven't either_

_> so that makes the both of us_

**fr: you**

_> I know_

_> I was just messing with you_

_> but if you're talking about the boring part i'd have to disagree_

_**[Q15: What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?”]** _

**fr: stranger**

> _m_ _anage to drag myself out of bed to attend work and survive every single time._

**fr: you**

_> I don't even know what a ceo does but based on how much you loathe it it must suck real bad_

**fr: stranger**

> _i_ _t really does_

**fr: you**

> _hmmm_

_> mine would be that I was able to still continue pursuing writing despite the fact that I’ve been discouraged by a number of people a lot of times already enough for my confidence to go down the hill_

**fr: stranger**

_> now that's what sucks_

_> people really be like that tho_

_> but I just want you to remember that people will really tend to bring you down whenever they get the chance to, because they see how you're much more capable of doing amazing things than them_

_> basically it's pure insecurity that drives them_

_> and I'm glad you didn't let those get into you_

**fr: you**

> _it did at some point_

_> but actually, my sister used to tell me those too_

_> that I shouldn't let them_

**fr: stranger**

_> you're sister's an intellectual then_

_> btw_

_> what company did you say you work in again?_

**fr: you**

_> Hpress_

_> OH WAIT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DISCLOSE THAT_

**fr: stranger**

_> too bad you already did_

_> don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna hunt you down there or anything_

**fr: you**

> _but that’s unfair_

_> you know where I work when I don’t even know yours :(_

**fr: stranger**

_> Lee Corp._

_> that’s where I work_

**fr: you**

_> GASP_

_> YOU CAN’T JUST SAY IT SO CASUALLY LIKE IT’S NOT SOME CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION_

**fr: stranger**

_> that’s fine_

_> it’s just you anyway_

**fr: you**

> _BUT WHAT IF I’M SECRETLY AN ASSASSIN WHO IS ASSIGNED TO KILL YOU_

**fr: stranger**

> _I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t tell me that if you really are_

**fr: you**

_> ok true but_

_> STILL_

_> you really shouldn't just give such information to someone you don't personally know_

**fr: stranger**

_> you're one to talk_

**fr: you**

_> I made A mistake???_

**fr: stranger**

_> sure..._

_> let's pretend you really did just one _

_**[Q16: What do you value most in a friendship?]** _

**fr: stranger**

_> the bond & the memories we make_

**fr: you**

_> those plus the people in the friendship as well_

**fr: stranger**

_> hold on_

_> just curious_

_> is dongsookie your only friend?_

**fr: you**

_> yeah_

_> but before you pity me or anything for having just one friend, I'll have you know that it's actually not that bad_

**fr: stranger**

_> I'll have you know too, that I don't actually think of it as a bad thing either_

_> in fact, if given the chance I'd rather have just one friend too instead of a lot_

**fr: you**

> _3 isn't a lot?_

**fr: stranger**

> _I swear when you're with them it's like you're with 10 times their number_

**fr: you**

_> aww that's cute_

**fr: stranger**

_> trust me_

_> not even close_

_**[Q17: What is your most treasured memory?]** _

**fr: you**

> _when my sister and I went to disneyland!_

_> It's one memory I will never forget because she chose to bring me over her ex bf in a heartbeat when she won those tickets_

_> her ex bf actually got mad tho lol he was infuriated by the fact that my sister chose me over him_

_> but then my sister was only like 'ok boy bye' and that's how they broke up_

_> ugh i love her so much she's the coolest_

**fr: stranger**

_> how I wish all siblings were like that_

**fr: you**

_> dw your brother will warm up to you soon_

**fr: stranger**

_> my hopes: found dead in a ditch_

_> anyway, mine would be when my dad took me out for arcade & dinner when I was 16_

_> it was the first time we went out just the two of us_

_> also the last_

**fr: you**

_> how is it possible that, that's cute but at the same time sad_

**fr: stranger**

_> idk, ambivalence maybe???_

**fr: you**

_> but why is it the last?_

**fr: stranger**

_> eh_

_> he got too busy since then_

**fr: you**

_> gosh life of rich people are too sad_

_> I guess money really can't buy happiness_

**fr: stranger**

_> that attack was so uncalled for :(_

**fr: you**

_> i'm sorry!_

_> just saying!!_

_**[Q18: What is your most terrible memory?]** _

**fr: stranger**

_> from most treasured to most terrible wow ok should have seen that coming_

**fr: you**

_> highschool days_

_> I used to get bullied a lot for my appearance and for my hobby of writing stories_

_> they call me nerd & freak and then push me off whenever I pass by the hallway_

_> the word terrible could never suffice to describe it_

**fr: stranger**

_> I'm sorry to hear that_

_> the word asshole could never suffice to describe them either_

**fr: you**

_> I know_

_> but that's fine it's been years anyway_

**fr: stranger**

_> just a thought_

_> do you perhaps still remember the names of those who bullied you?_

**fr: you**

_> why? gonna hunt them down for me?_

_> hahaha_

**fr: stranger**

_> what if I say yes?_

**fr: you**

_> pfft_

_> yeah right_

**fr: stranger**

_> so... _

_> do you?_

**fr:you**

_> wait _

_> what?_

_> you're really serious???_

**fr: stranger**

_> of course_

_> what do you take me for?_

**fr: you**

_> I..._

_**[Q19: If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?]** _

**fr: stranger**

_> yes_

_> because I've been living a dull and boring life all this time_

_> wouldn't want to die still boring tho_

_> that's scary_

**fr: you**

_> someone hold me_

_> I think I'm reading wrong_

**fr: stranger**

_> well you wouldn't quit rubbing it on my face every time I breathe so_

**fr: you**

_> someone had to_

_> I'd also have to say yes_

_> cause I feel like I'm still not productive enough with whatever I'm doing_

_> it would be a waste to die knowing I could have done more but didn't_

**fr: stranger**

_> kinda like my answer too except better_

**fr: you**

_> kinda like your answer too except I'm not boring_

**fr: stranger**

_> mean :(_

_**[Q20: What does friendship mean to you?]** _

**fr: you**

_> friendship is a foundation that's well built by mainly trust & love_

_> it's like entering a relationship except platonic_

**fr: stranger**

_> also, it's having someone who treats you like family & vice versa_

**fr: you**

_> ugh yes_

_**[Q21: What roles do love and affection play in your life?]** _

**fr: stranger**

_> these questions are really getting quite difficult_

**fr: you**

_> omg I know_

_> can we just answer like half the number of the last set?_

**fr: stranger**

_> please, PLEASE let's do_

**fr: you**

_> ok so uh love & affection huh_

_> I guess they play a huge role in my life since I basically grew up being showered with love by my family_

_> as to affection I'm actually REALLY clingy_

_> I'd die without cuddles fr :(_

**fr: stranger**

_> I could tell_

_> you do seem like the affectionate type with your bubbly personality_

**fr: you**

> _sometimes I actually think I'm being annoying already_

_> maybe clingy IS a bad thing_

**fr: stranger**

_> no it's not_

_> personally, I like clingy_

_> it's cute_

**fr: you**

_> just say I'm cute and go_

**fr: stranger**

_> you are cute_

**fr: you**

_> w-what _

_> snsjjlsdsndj_

_> YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME OTHERWISE NOT AGREE_

**fr: stranger**

_> but you are_

_> I would be lying if I do that_

**fr: you**

_> you haven't even seen me _

**fr: stranger**

_> how sure are you about that?_

**fr: you**

_> about what?_

**fr: stranger**

_> nothing_

_> what's next? :)_

**fr: you**

_> ya! you haven't even answered yet!_

**fr: stranger**

_> oh right_

_> my bad_

**fr: you**

_> soooo?_

**fr: stranger**

_> uh idk _

_> unlike you I didn't really grew up with constant love & affection tho_

_> so I guess it's role in my life is yet to be discovered?_

_> oh wait no as for affection, I get some from my cats_

_> they like to cuddle with me a lot so there's that_

**fr: you**

_> yk, I'm actually guessing your capability of staying sane is because your cats are around_

_> you should thank them tho_

**fr: stranger**

_> I mean i'd love to_

_> if only I can speak meow or swswswsws_

_**[Q22: Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items.]** _

**fr: you**

_> damn _

_> five is a lot when you don't even have one_

**fr: stranger**

_> true_

**fr: you**

_> hmm_

_> independent_

**fr: stranger**

_> bubbly_

**fr: you**

_> hardworking_

**fr: stranger**

_> persevering_

**fr: you**

_> congenial_

**fr: stranger**

_> wait how am I congenial?_

**fr: you**

_> oh my god you're not supposed to ask any question_

_> it's against the rules_

**fr: stranger**

_> but _

_> there aren't even any rules_

**fr: you**

_> well there is now!_

**fr: stranger**

_> well then it also says in the rules that it's invalid if you can't explain why_

**fr: you**

_> but you just said there aren't even any rules!_

**fr: stranger**

_> and you also just said there is now_

_> _ _it's your words against you_

**fr: you**

_> gosh I hate you_

**fr: stranger**

_> you adore me_

**fr: you**

_> hmp fine_

_> _ _congenial since you easily got me to talk to you comfortably like as if we've known each other for so long_

**fr: stranger**

_> same goes with you tho_

_> well I guess you're congenial as well_

**fr: you**

_> you're having a hard time coming up with adjectives now, aren't you?_

**fr: stranger**

_> I_ **  
**

_> well you really ARE congenial so _

_> but yeah_

_> you can't tell me you aren't finding this difficult yourself_

**fr: you**

_> actually_

_> yeah I do too :(_

_> can we just deduct it into 3?_

_> pretty please?_

**fr: stranger**

_> absolutely_

**_[Q23: How close and warm is your family? Do you feel that your childhood was happier than most other people’s?]_ **

**fr: you**

_> we're reeeally reeeally close_

_> I've been gifted of an ultimately wonderful family that I could never ask for more_

_> also_

_> I won't say my childhood was happier than most people's since we live entirely different lives so there's no reason to compare but_

_> yeah I'd admit I had a pretty bomb childhood_

**fr: stranger**

_> who even still says bomb these days?_

**fr: you**

_> basically those who clearly has jams (read: not you) _

**fr: stranger**

_> hey_

_> no need to rub salt on open wounds _

**fr: you**

_> ndsjdsjd_

_> I'M SORRY I'M KIDDING_

**fr: stranger**

_> :(_

_> anyway_

> _my family used to be real close too_

_> I guess_

> _until one day, my brother just suddenly decided he didn't want the pretend life we're all living in so he just_

_> ran away_

_> but I did have a fun childhood, yeah_

_> not happier than most people's but I wouldn't trade it for the world_

**fr: you**

_> hey jen_

**fr: stranger**

_> yeah?_

**fr: you**

_> I wanna hug you so bad right now and give you all the love & care you deserve but then I can't :(_

**fr: stranger**

_> hey that's fine_

_> maybe you can give me one someday_

**fr: you**

_> and how is that even possible?_

**fr: stranger**

_> eh_

_> you'll never know_

**fr: you**

_> wait_

_> are you_

_> planning to meet up?!??_

**fr: stranger**

_> like I said_

_> you'll never know_

**fr: you**

_> what_

_> WHAT_

**_[Q24: How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?]_ **

**fr: stranger**

_> uh_

_> well I'm actually the closest to my mom tbh_

_> and even though we've already separated ways, although not completely, we never really lost contact_

_> she always still checks up on me and I do the same to her_

_> I don't really know how am I supposed to answer this but uh_

_> I guess my relationship with my mom is... my favorite???_

**fr: you**

_> that's so cute_

_> also_

_> your mom sounds wonderful_

_> she must really be_

**fr: stranger**

_> she is :)_

_> so now tell me about yours?_

**fr: you**

_> oh!_

_> umm_

_> my mom well_

_> she gives me a feeling of security whenever she's around_

_> my other best friend as I'd like to call her, aside from dongsookie and my sister_

_> she just... makes everything feels right every single time_

_> I love her so much :(_

**fr: stranger**

_> and she loves you just as much, I'm sure_

**fr: you**

_> she does_

_> STOP njsdljjsksdk_

_> don't make me miss her more I might have a hard time falling asleep :(_

**fr: stranger**

_> you can stay up_

_> tomorrow's a weekend anyway_

**fr: you**

_> not really_

_> I can't_

_> I still have a lot of drafts to rearrange and a few more emails to answer that I'd want to finish immediately since I need to go somewhere by evening_

_> PLUS_

_> I'd like my sunday to be a complete rest day_

_> hopefully_

**fr: stranger**

_> sounds _

> _real busy I see_

**fr: you**

_> as if you aren't just as much_

_> maybe even more_

**fr: stranger**

_> you could guess_

_> but I do have to be somewhere too by tomorrow night_

_> so no set 3 not until the day after?_

**fr: you**

_> oh shit right_

_> there IS still a set 3_

**fr: stranger**

_> dw_

_> we're a set away from finishing this so you can breathe_

**fr: you**

_> you're right_

_> but hey just a penny_

_> I think this isn't effective_

**fr: stranger**

_> what is?_

**fr: you**

_> this 36 question thing_

_> cause I don't think I'm falling for you anytime soon_

_> or at all_

**fr: stranger**

_> should I be offended or_

**fr: you**

_> no no!_

_> I meant_

_> idk, that's just how I feel_

_> why? _

_> are you falling for me already? pfft as if_

**fr: stranger**

_> what's the point_

_> you won't be there to catch me anyway_

**fr: you**

_> wait what_

**fr: stranger**

_> goodnight nanaaaa_

_> I still have to go to work tomorrow morning _

_> and yes I know it's a saturday_

_> welcome to my life_

**fr: you**

_> what_

_> no_

_> NO_

_> HEY JEN_

_> JEN_

_> YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT_

_> HEY YOU SHIT COMEBACK_

_> DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT_

**fr: stranger**

_> but what if I'm not?_

**fr: you**

_> WHAT_

**fr: stranger**

_> sigh_

_> can't you say anything else aside from what?_

**fr: you**

_> OF COURSE I CAN_

_> I JUST_

_> WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
_

_> THAT WAS A JOKE RIGHT_

_> RIGHT_

_> HEY_

**fr: stranger**

_> ;)_

"Bastard." Jaemin just threw his phone somewhere on his bed as he rolled over again and again on the sheets while groaning and running his fingers through his hair. He doesn't know why but when Jen said those words, it was as if something leaped inside him. Weird, he thinks.

"I'm just feeling like this 'cause he has the same name as my crush. Yeah, Jaemin, that's it. That really is it." He tries convincing himself as he nods at no one. "Oh fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> second part up!
> 
> ps. sorry for any mistakes or anything but I just really tried my best updating amidst of all the deadlines I have to meet 
> 
> thank you for reading♡


End file.
